Obligatory Conscience
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: Rabi centric. Rabi knew it was a big mistake to join the Order and become an exorcist. Inspired by recent Rabi awesomeness Oneshot introspective thinger, No pairings.


Title:Obligatory conscience  
Author: CI  
Rated: K  
Disclaimer is implied.  
Inspired by DGM 119. Rabi knew it was a big mistake to become an exorcist. Rabi centric, no pairings.

* * *

Rabi knows it's a big mistake even before he and Bookman enter the castle. The door inspects him and searches for his identity. He is not an Akuma, the gate keeper decides. Rabi knows he's so much worse. 

They are greeted by Komui Lee, young head of the science department. But then again they are all young, Rabi decides. Rabi tries to ignore the sense of security he feels in Komui's smile.

They are given a tour and Rabi watches/observes/records the insignificant welcomes and greetings. There are those who are not even qualified as exorcists and Rabi doesn't even make eye contact. He smiles with professional politeness, he knows it means nothing.

He doesn't like this place, he decides. There are too many people concentrated in the large edifice; he doesn't like the idea of being in an organization. He doesn't like the threat of a family.

They are in the balcony when he sees her. There is a funeral service occurring as he notes the number of coffins; one, two, ten, twenty. There is a girl who weeps next to one; a girl, not a woman, in bandages, crying. Rabi thinks she can't be more than his age, maybe younger, maybe older. He thinks and turns as the girl is escorted away.

Rabi knows coming here was a mistake, he's not supposed to care so much. He hopes he never sees her again.

They are walking again and Rabi collides with another person. Black hair, same height, the boy seems like he is Rabi's age. Rabi apologizes for being so careless, he holds out a hand justly. The dark haired teen glances/leers at him before turning around and walking away. Rabi notices the teen clutch his chest as his heels click down the hallway. He limps slightly and Rabi turns away.

Rabi later hears Komui say: Yuu Kanda. Rabi thinks he may come to like the said person. He wishes he never heard that name.

Rabi is the future Bookman, nothing more, nothing less. He is constantly told that fact so much so that it permanently echoes in his head. His sole existence is for the purpose of recording history; he's a tool, like so many dead pens and aged yellowed paper.

When master and apprentice are alone Bookman reminds him that these people are not friends, they are allies; bookmen are not for or against the war, but mere observers. Rabi complies and nods accordingly like he's supposed to.

There are words that float in his head, questions, names and faces that over shadow Bookman's warnings. Days go by; weeks, months, years and Rabi knows every person in the science department. Every newbie, every death; he can recall each exorcist's face and innocence.

Rabi knows Rinali Lee is one year younger than he and possesses the dark boots which allow her to walk through the air with great speed. She's the younger sister of Komui Lee and is greatly protected. Despite Komui and his drill Rabi notices with great interest that Rinali is the only exorcist who wears a mini-mini skirt which miraculously covers the necessary areas as she rips through the air.

Rabi knows Yuu Kanda is the same age as he and welds a katana which he uses to threaten people who irritate him. Rabi has experienced most of those said threats and knows Kanda is a man of his word and isn't above beating the crap out of a person in a big screaming-for-mercy scene. But besides Kanda's prickly-ness, Rabi knows the teen is a crazed soba fan and that calling him "Yuu" gives him split ends.

Rabi knows Allen Walker is the youngest exorcist and is cursed with a parasite type innocence and scarred left eye. Initially he and Bookman met Allen because of the "Destroyer of Time" prophecy but the kid proved to be an interesting comrade and friend. Rabi believes that if anyone could kill the Earl Allen can. For Allen is all about optimism and chivalry and the fact that the kid occasionally grows horns and fangs is always a plus for their side.

Rabi knows all of this and finds himself memorizing every smile and every moment he has in the organization. Somehow the war becomes a lot less threatening as he proceeds as an exorcist rather than a bookman. When his master reminds him of his place Rabi nods and retorts. He tells Bookman that his feelings were unavoidable and it was Bookman's fault for bringing them to the Order in the first place.

Rabi knows what's going to happen next and smiles as he takes a kick to the head graciously.

Everything's a big mistake. Rabi knows this and somehow he doesn't care.

* * *

I love Rabi. XD. Those last couple of chapters, I luff him!! 


End file.
